


Not That Kind of Guy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Gay, M/M, School, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is secretly gay. Danny is openly gay. They like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Someone sex me right now!” Stiles said angrily. Behind him he heard a voice.  
“Okay,” it said and Stiles turned around. It was Danny. Stiles had been attracted to other men from the moment puberty had started, but he had never before acted on it.  
“Really?” Stiles said, not sure if Danny was kidding or not.  
“No,” Danny said, turning away. If anyone had seen Stiles' face at that point they would have seen a face of disappointment and longing. Stiles had never been with another man, or done anything with another man. From the minute he found out he was gay he tried to keep his eyes off men, worrying that if he looked he would be found out, that they would discover his secret. He had never told anyone about his feelings and if his therapist ever asked him about relationships and stuff like that he would quickly change the subject. He was scared that even his best friend Scott would be disgusted if he found out that Stiles was gay, simply by the amount of times they had been naked around each other, as best friends sometimes are. 

Stiles had always found Danny attractive, the big muscly gay guy. Danny was openly gay and not ashamed of it, but it hadn't always been that way. In middle school when people found out that he had made out with another guy, his best friend at the time, everyone teased him relentlessly. It was his new best friend Jackson that had stood up for him, threatening to destroy anyone who was mean to Danny. It worked. From that day Danny could be who he was without fear of what people said about him. But Stiles knew that it would be different if he came out. He didn't have a Jackson to come to his rescue.

Throughout the rest of the school day Stiles couldn't stop thinking about what Danny had said.  
“Stilinski what's the answer?” a voice broke through.  
“Fuck,” Stiles thought. He hadn't been listening or doing any of the work because of god damn Danny.  
“Uh...” he stuttered, the teacher staring at him smugly. Stiles looked down at his book.  
“I don't know, sir,” he said timidly.  
“Maybe you should concentrate next time then, rather than staring off into the distance. How do you expect to pass anything if you don't do anything in your classes, Mr Stilinski?” the teacher said, lecturing him in how he needs to concentrate and apply himself. Then he started speaking to the rest of the class, saying how concentrating and working hard is important. By the end of the lecture, almost everyone in the room was half asleep.

It was the end of the day and time for Stiles to go home, eat food and jack off. He exited the front door of the school and walked to his jeep in the parking lot. Just as he was about to get into the truck a voice came from behind him.

“Hey Stiles,” Danny said quietly, standing close to him. Stiles was shocked. Why was Danny here? Could he read his thoughts or something?  
“Um, well,” Stiles stuttered, “hey Danny.” Danny took another step closer to Stiles and looked at the ground nervously.  
“I was, uh, wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie some time?” Danny said with an unusual amount of shyness. 

Stiles was shocked. And so incredibly happy.

“Yeah, of course,” he said eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly. Danny smiled at him.

“Ill text you, okay?” he said walking away. Stiles got into his jeep, smiling from ear to ear.


	2. Clueless

On the car ride home he got the text from Danny. There was a horror movie on that night that Danny had been wanting to see and Stiles was ecstatic. He was going on his first date with a guy that very evening. The minute Stiles got through the front door of his house he whipped his phone out of his pocket, almost dropping it with his clumsiness. He dial Scott's number, which he had known off by heart since he was 6.   
The call rang for a minute and then went through to his voicemail. "Scott, Scott, Scott!" Stiles yelled down the phone, "I need your help. Get over here as soon as you here this! Its a matter of life or death!"   
Stiles ran to his room and began throwing every item of clothing he owned out of his wardrobe, trying to find just the right first date outfit.   
"I hate everything!" he moaned to himself, throwing the clothes across the room. At that moment, Scott walked through the open door of Stiles room, into the giant mound of clothing.  
"Dude what the hell?" he said, looking at Stiles with confusion.   
"I have a date tonight, okay? Now help me find something not shit to wear," Stiles said with desperation hanging in his voice, sitting on his bed, head in his hands.   
"Are you kidding me? I thought this was a serious problem Stiles. I'm supposed to be studying!" Scott said with frustration towards his best friend. Scott had learnt over time to expect this kind of stuff from Stiles, so it wasn't really that much of a surprise. He started sorting through the mound of clothes, a lot of which he swears were from when they were in elementary school. He pulled a simple button up shirt, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket out of the pile and threw it at him.   
"Change," Scott said with the force of an alpha. Stiles jumped up, whipped off his pants and shirt and stood there in his white Calvin Klein boxers briefs. Scott stared in awe.   
"Dude when did you get so big? That's like double the size of mine and I thought I was above average!" he exclaimed in surprise. Stiles blushed a deep red, suddenly very conscious about his body and the fact that Scott was staring at his bulge. He hadn't even thought that it was that big, like yeah he had seen other guys cocks before, but he didn't think that his was much larger than anyone elses. Stiles quickly put the jeans on and covered up his semi hard dick.  
"Who's the date even with?" Scott asked. Stiles looked at him with panic.   
"Shit!" Stiles thought, "I really didn't think this through!"  
"Um, well, uh just someone," he stuttered. Scott looked at him with intrigue, but let the matter slide.  
"Shit, I'm going to be late!" Stiles yelled after glancing at the clock on his bedside table, leaping across the room with the shirt only half on, flinging himself at his keys and through his door.   
"Let me know how it goes!" Scott yelled after him, laughing at his friend.   
"Only I wish it was me you were going on a date with," he thought, grin slowly fading from his face as the front door slammed.


End file.
